Crystal and Night
by HTTYDLover94
Summary: For the past 6 years, it has been just Crystal and Night, but now that Crystal has washed up on Berk, will she finally make some human friends, and maybe even find love?
1. The Arrival

(based on the HTTYD movie) For the past 6 years, it has been just  
Crystal and Night, but now that Crystal has washed up on Berk, will she finally make some human friends, and maybe even find love?


	2. Berk

As we flew toward Berk Hiccup began to tell me about life there, as well as the Berk dragon training academy. I thought that it was amazing that they had their own academy but what I didn't tell them was that I planned to leave there ASAP, so why would I need to know about life on Berk? But when we landed there, nothing could prepare me for what I saw there. Men and women riding dragons, and there were so many of them. They all rushed over in order to see Night, the only known Night Fury besides Toothless.  
This freaked her out, and frankly I was scared too. I hadn't been around people for a long time and I was scared. Especially since there were so many Gronkles coming over. Because of this, it was just my instinct, I jumped onto Night and she rocketed into the sky landing on top of the nearest house. She let out a massive roar that scared most of the people, except for Hiccup and the rider of the Nadder, Astrid.  
"Stay away!" I cried out, my voice full of fear. I knew Night could sense that I was terrified because she started to growl, warning everyone to keep their distance.  
"Calm down, Calm down!" Astrid yelled up at me. "We don't want to hurt you or your dragon."  
Night was about to fire at Astrid, thinking she was a threat to me, when I stopped her. I thought that she was telling the truth, and even if she wasn't we could just leave right now, so I have nothing to lose. Night jumped down from the building and I got off of her.  
"Night." I said to her. "Her name is Night."  
Hiccup cut in from there and he asked me if I would like to stay at his house for the night. Astrid went over to go talk to Hiccup for a second, and when he came back over I gladly accepted his invitation. One thing I didn't catch was that Astrid was really mad about that.

(later that night)

I was getting ready for bed, laying out the tarp I always carried as a mattress, when Stoick, Hiccup's father, came over and asked if I needed anything.  
"No." I replied. "I'm fine."  
After that Stoick left and I tried to get some sleep, but I was woken up by my nightmares.


	3. Nightmares and Secrets

It was the same one, the one that was most terrifying and the one that appeared almost every night. I was reliving my parents death. Their death caused by a Gronkle.  
I woke up suddenly, my clothes wet with sweat in different parts, my face streaked with tears, Night wrapped around me. I spotted Hiccup coming down the stairs and I curled up even tighter, hoping that he wouldn't see me like this. Night's wings shielded me from view but I must have been shaking because I heard Night snarl and she allowed Hiccup to see me.  
"What happened to you?" he asked.  
"N-n-nothing." I said with a shaky voice. I wasn't about to tell this total stranger everything about my life, but a part of me did want to tell him what had happened.  
"Yeah. When nothing has happened you usually wake up sweaty, muscles and teeth clenched, looking like you've been crying. Of course nothings wrong. Come on, just tell me. I'll understand."  
"Allright." I started. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone else."  
"I promise."  
"Ok. I don't have any parents because, well, they died. No, not died, they were killed."  
"Who killed them?" Hiccup asked.  
"The one dragon you can't trust," I said to him. "The Gronkle. We were all sleeping when it happened. The first shot blew the roof off of the house and set the walls on fire. We all got out by the time the second shot destroyed our house. The third shot missed but it burned my mother's leg. The fourth shot came and my father shoved my mother out of the way but he got hit. I burst into tears as I watch my father get devoured by the flames. The fifth shot blew the rock we were hiding behind to bits. The sixth shot would have killed all three of us, but my mother shoved me and my brother away from her right before the blast struck her. I was only four years old."  
"How old was your brother?" Hiccup asked.  
"Two." I answered.  
"I'm sorry if this is too much for you but how did you and your brother get separated?"  
"Listen, I don't want to talk about it."  
"Maybe talking about it will make you feel better."  
"Hiccup, please I can't deal with this right now. But now you have to tell me something."  
"Like what?"  
"How about, your biggest secret?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Your biggest secret. Out with it."  
"I just met you 6 hours ago."  
"Yeah, your right. I don't know I just wanted something to take my mind off of things."  
"Well if you want you can take a look at my drawings."  
"Sure, I'd like that."  
"Let me go get my sketchbook."  
"Ok"  
He dashed up the stairs and I leaned back against Night. When he came back down I asked him "So whats your biggest secret?"  
"Crystal, stop it. I don't have any secrets, I'm an open book. And speaking of books..." He tossed me his sketchbook and I began to flip through it.


	4. The Berk Dragon Training Academy

"Wow." I said as I gazed at Hiccup's drawings. They were amazing. Far better than I thought mine were. "Your drawings are great. So much better than mine."  
"Oh, I'm sure thats not true."  
"Take a look." I said as I tossed him my own notebook.  
He flipped through my notebook then tossed it back to me."Are you kidding? Your drawings are the best I've ever seen."  
I hope he didn't pick up on my blush as I put my notebook back inside my own vest. "Thanks." I whispered to him as the smallest of smiles formed on my face. I couldn't remember the last time a person had made me smile.  
"Anyway... get some sleep. I'll take you to the Dragon Training Academy tomorrow."  
"Ok." I wrapped myself up in Night's wings again.  
"Oh yeah, Crystal, one more thing."  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I have my notebook back?"  
"Sure." I tossed him his notebook.

(The next day)

"Ok class" Hiccup said to everyone. "Today Crystal will be joining us."  
"Great!" Snotlout, the rider of the Monstrous Nightmare said.  
"Now she gets to see the real dragon trainers at work." Tuffnut said to his sister Ruffnut, the riders of the Zippleback.  
"By all means proceed." Astrid encouraged.  
"What will you be doing here?" I asked Hiccup.  
"Its our standard course where we record and test our dragons speed."  
"Blah, blah, blah," Snotlout said. "I'll go first."  
Snotlout mounted Hookfang and they took off. They started off well until Snotlout started to bark out orders to Hookfang and he started to do all of these crazy tricks that got Snotlout hit by branches and soaking wet. "Well, what do you think?" he said before falling off of Hookfang.  
"There's some room for improvement there." I said to him and everyone laughed.  
Then everyone else had a go at the course. By far the most impressive was Hiccup and Toothless. By the time they had gotten back they had set a new academy record.  
"Wow." I said to them. "You guys were so impressive and everywhere at once and just...wow. I don't know if I could even get through that course."  
"Want to give it a try?" he asked me.  
"Um.. okay." I said to them and I got onto Night. She raced out of the academy and started on the course. At first I didn't give her a single order. I was enjoying myself too much. The speed, the wind in my hair, just the thrill of flying in general. But then I realized that we were coming up to our first obstacle, the thicket of trees we were supposed to fly through.  
"Alright girl. Lets see if this is going to work." I crouched down onto her back and whispered to her "Dive, left, right" she followed my commands and with the slightest tug on her saddle I was able to tell her what I wanted and we were able to clear the trees with ease. But a partly fallen tree that I didn't catch got in our way. I just kept crouching and I didn't tell Night anything. I knew she would know what to do. She folded her wings slightly and spun once as we got close to the tree so the trunk wouldn't take my head off. We were then out of the thicket of trees.  
"Nice job girl!" I praised her as we got up to the first flag. I leaned into the turn so that it would be easier for Night to clear the flag. She let out a roar as she passed the first flag, and then the second. We then raced back to the academy and landed. I was shocked to see their faces. Six open mouths, six disbelieving pairs of eyes.  
"What?" I asked them.  
"Its a new academy record." Fishlegs stated.  
"What?" I walked over to the sundial they used to keep time, and I gasped. It was true. I had beat Hiccup's best time by a whole notch. That was pretty darn fast.  
"How did you do that?" Hiccup asked.  
"Do what?"  
"With, with the tree? How, how did you maneuver that so smoothly?"  
"I didn't. Night did. I think the secret to why we went so fast is that I know exactly when to give her the order and exactly when to trust her. I had no say in what Night did back there with that tree. I know that even if your dragon disobeys an order because they know better, they will waste time debating whether their instinct or your order are more important. It may only take a fraction of a second, but in a battle or a race, that's a long time."  
Everybody stared at me for a while and I started to feel uncomfortable until Fishlegs said "You know she's right."  
"Yeah." Hiccup said. "But how do we know when to do that?"  
"It might just be a natural gift. I'm not sure."  
What they did next really surprised me. They started to clap. For me. A smile formed on my lips as they all started to chant my name.  
"Crystal! Crystal! Crystal!"  
I was even more surprised when they put me on their shoulders. By then I was beaming. Maybe I didn't have to leave. I might just like it here in Berk.


	5. I'm a Thief

(Early the next morning)

I woke up and I stretched. I was actually very surprised that I didn't have any nightmares. This was the best night's sleep I had gotten in a long time. I went up to Hiccup's bedroom, hoping that he was awake so that he could give me a tour of Berk. I really was thinking about staying there, if Stoick would have me.  
I walked up to Hiccup's bedroom, only to discover that he was still asleep. But hanging up on the wall above his bed was a very shiny shield. Being very careful not to wake anyone up, I took the shield off of its hook and I placed it on one arm. It was surprisingly light, and made of the same metal I had gathered from a Gronkle when I was 10. There was also a picture of Toothless, Hiccup's dragon, painted on the front.  
I started to walk around with it on when my hand bumped something on the shield and the front pieces split apart to reveal a crossbow.  
"Cool." I whispered. I ran back down to Night, who was just waking up and I whispered to her "Hey girl, do you want to help me practice archery?"

We landed in the academy and I got to work setting up 5 targets. I had borrowed a quiver of arrows from the armory so I was ready. I practiced for about 2 hours and I was getting pretty good. I think I had a knack for this. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get a bullseye. I didn't even notice that Hiccup had walked in.  
"Need some help?" he asked.  
Out of instinct, I turned around and fired an arrow at him, not even realizing who it was at first. Luckily he dodged it and nobody else was in here.  
"Nice shot." he told me.  
"Thanks." I replied.  
"I had the same problem as you."  
"What?"  
"I got so close to the bullseye but never directly on it, until I learned a special trick."  
"What is it?"  
"Alright. First you line up the crossbow and you aim it slightly upwards of the bullseye, if you aren't accounting for wind speed. Then you let the arrow fly."  
I took into account this advice and in the next five shots I was able to hit a bullseye on each one.  
"Wow." he said. "You're much better than I am."  
"No I'm not. I haven't even used one of these before today."  
His face lighted up when I said this and he said to come with him.

(back at Hiccup's house)

"...and she can hit the bullseye each time with a crossbow, she hasn't even used one of them before today." Hiccup was telling his dad.  
"Well if she's really that good maybe you should ask her." Stoick said.  
"Ask me what?" I said.  
"Would you like to become a full member of the academy?" Hiccup asked me.  
"Wait, really? Oh my gosh that would be a dream come true and- wait, no, I can't."  
"Why not?"  
I muttered under my breath "I'm a thief."  
"What?" Hiccup asked  
"I'm a thief" I whispered.  
"What?"  
"I'm a thief ok!" I yelled at him.  
"What?" he asked, disbelief in his eyes. "I thought you were my friend, I thought you trusted me!" he yelled at me.  
"I only stole what I needed to ok! Ever since my parents died I've had to steal to stay alive! I've only stolen food, a tarp, 3 sets of clothes, a backpack, and the leather for Night's saddle! The bare necessities! I would have had to steal even more if my brother hadn't been taken away from me!"  
"Wait, your brother was taken away from you?" Stoick asked.  
"Just... forget I said that. But the point is, I only stole what was needed. Just give me a chance and I'll prove to you that I can be better. Have I stolen anything yet?"  
"How about my shield that I spent months working on?!" Hiccup said.  
"I was only borrowing it!" I defended myself.  
"I'll give you one month." Stoick said. "If you have proven yourself by then, you can stay on Berk. As for being a full member of the academy, that's Hiccups decision."  
"Alright." I said. I knew that I wouldn't do anything wrong from here on out because Hiccup was the first human friend I had. I wasn't going to throw all of that away.


	6. My Own Shield

(One month later)

"Ok Crystal, you've proven yourself. You can stay on Berk." Stoick said to me.  
"YES!" I yelled, jumping into the air, and I ran outside to go tell everyone.  
"He said yes!" I said to everyone, who was waiting nervously outside.  
"YES!" everyone cheered. Well, everyone except Hiccup. I went over to him and asked "Do you want to go racing tomorrow?" I had tried to bond with each of the teens and I had a lot of fun. Doing tricks with Astrid, dragon combat with Snotlout, brushing up on my dragon knowledge with Fishlegs, and getting some shooting practice with the twins. But the thing I most wanted to do was go racing with Hiccup. But ever since I told him I used to be a thief, he acted so formal with me, like I was a stranger or an adult. I knew he was angry with me, but we had built some trust when I told him about my nightmares and I wanted to start up a friendship. But he wouldn't give me a chance.  
"Sorry Crystal, but I have to go patrolling tomorrow and it might take a while."  
"Oh, ok. I have some work in the shop I need to get started on anyway."  
(The next day)  
I came to the shop early in the morning to work on making my own shield. I would have been happy with a crossbow but none of them I had seen felt perfectly balanced in my hand. None of them except Hiccup's shield. But I was having trouble. "How did Hiccup build this thing?"I asked Night. She nudged the Gronkle Iron, then flew on top of the shop's roof.  
"Need some help with that?" Hiccup said, making me jump.  
"I thought you were patrolling today." I said, going back to my shield, not ready to forgive him for the way he neglected me.  
"Astrid told Snotlout to do it."  
"Okay.." I said a little surprised. "Why would Astrid care?"  
"Cause she's your friend."  
"But your not" I muttered.  
"What?" Hiccup asked me.  
"Oh, nothing" I said, going back to my shield.  
He came over and started to help me with my shield, and as we worked on it, we talked. It took 3 weeks for us to finish it but we finally did. By then me and Hiccup had become good friends and I was glad.  
Then the day came when everything on the shield was done except for the design on the front.  
"What do you want to put on it?" Hiccup asked me.  
"A rare type of dragon." I said. "Something totally unique. Something that people would instantly recognize but might never get the chance to encounter one."  
We both said it at the same time "Night Fury."  
Once we were done with the painting it looked exactly like Hiccup's shield, only my painting was of Night, not Toothless. Once it was dry I picked it up and I tested out the the grappling hook, catapult and bola launcher. Perfect. Then we went over to the academy to test out the crossbow. Magnificent. Then we went back to the shop to pick up a quiver of arrows. I took out the strap and made it into a belt, so that the quiver rested on my left hip. I was left-handed so this would work best because I was able to quickly get out an arrow with the shield on my arm. I slid the knife Gobber the blacksmith gave me into the belt and I did a ridiculous pose for Hiccup's amusement. "How do I look?" I asked him.  
He laughed and before I could stop myself I slid in towards him and gave him a hug. It only lasted a few seconds, and then I was out of his arms and standing in front of him again. "Thank you." I whispered to him and I raced off towards Hiccup's house, my heart going a million miles per second for a reason I couldn't explain.


	7. My True Colors

We were in the academy working on our times. I had just went and now it was Hiccup's turn. When he came back he went over to go check his time. But it didn't matter. I was still the fastest. I was very proud of that but I never gloated about it. I thought it would be shallow and self centered.  
I went over to Hiccup and put a hand on his shoulder. I actually felt bad. He had the top speed until I came along. But he didn't seem too upset about it. He turned around and for a moment I was just lost in his green eyes. I shook my head quickly to snap out of it and said to him "You did amazing out there. How can you maneuver so smoothly when you have to control Toothless'es tail as well?"  
He gave me a small smile and walked over to Toothless. I then went over to talk to Astrid about the next training exercise she had set up went I heard a snort and felt a puff of breath on my shoulder. I turned around, thinking it was Night, but I found myself face to face with Meatlug the Gronkle.  
I let out a short high-pitched scream and fell down, scrambling backwards to try and get away from Meatlug, but she just kept coming. I reached for my shield that I now carried with me 24/7 and I pulled out an arrow as my shield transformed into a crossbow. I notched the arrow and was about to let it fly when I realized what I was about to do. I couldn't kill Fishleg's dragon. But that didn't mean she wouldn't kill me. She kept advancing until Night slammed into her, knocking her off her feet. Night looked furious and she just kept snapping at Meatlug, her jaws barely missing Meatlug's eyes. Night then opened up her mouth and I saw a purple light coming from her mouth. A plasma blast!  
"Night no!" I yelled at her. She swallowed down the blast, snarled at Meatlug, and raced over to me. I was now on the floor, curled up into a ball with tears streaming down my face. Night nuzzled me and I slowly allowed her to help me up. My legs still shaky, I looked strait at an angry and scared Fishlegs.  
"Why would you try to kill my dragon!?" he yelled at me. "What did she ever do to you!?"  
"I-I-" I started but Fishlegs didn't let me finish.  
"I can't believe you did that! I thought we were friends!"  
"Fishlegs stop yelling at her!" Hiccup yelled. "She was just scared. She thought Meatlug was going to kill her!"  
"Why would she think that?" said Fishlegs angrily.  
"I'm afraid of Gronkles ok?" I told him.  
"Ha! You ride a Night Fury and your scared of a little Gronkle? That's just pathetic." Snotlout said.  
"Shut up Snotlout!" I screamed at him. "Both my parents were killed by a Gronkle when I was just four years old! Of course I'm terrified of them!"  
Silence followed after I said that and I got onto Night. I couldn't be around these people any longer.  
"Wait!" Fishlegs said. "I'm sorry I didn't know."  
"Its ok Fishlegs." I said to him. "I've barely told anyone what happened that day." And I flew out of the academy, not saying another word.


	8. And Then There Were Seven

I flew out of the academy as fast as I could then I raced around the island. _You idiot._ I thought to myself. _Now they'll never accept you. Especially not Hiccup._  
That thought hurt. I really liked Hiccup. As a friend of course, but I let my mind wander and imagined us becoming something more.  
"Stop it Crystal." I muttered to myself. "I'll never come between Hiccup and Astrid." I could tell that Astrid liked Hiccup but she was just too afraid to tell him. I would never in a million years destroy their chances of being together.  
We flew over Fishlegs'es house and then landed. I got off of Night and went over to the front door. I took a deep breath but hesitated before knocking. I had to apologize to him.  
I knocked on his door and he yelled, "Hiccup, it's open!"  
I opened up the door and went over to where he was drawing some pictures of Whispering Death's. "It's not Hiccup." I said to him.  
"Oh, hey Crystal." He looked down at his desk, avoiding my gaze.  
"Listen I'm sorry about Night."  
"Its ok." He was still avoiding my gaze and I knew him well enough to know when he was hiding something.  
"Fishlegs?" I questioned him.  
He turned his head away from me and then blurted out to me "After you left Hiccup told us the whole story about you and your parents and he told us that the real reason he wanted all of us to come over was to make you a full member of the academy and we all agreed and said that you would become a full member tomorrow but he wanted it to be a surprise."  
Fishlegs took a deep breath and I just stood there for a moment. "After the way I treated Meatlug, after Night almost killed her?"  
"Hiccup said that you deserved it and we all agreed."  
"Thank you Fishlegs." I said formally. "I had better go get some sleep."  
"Good night Crystal."  
"Good night."

(back at the house)

I came in, Night soon following me. I lay down, thinking about tomorrow. Finally, I was going to become a full member of the academy! I fell asleep with a smile on my face, thinking about what was going to happen.

(The next morning)

I flew into the academy and tried to act surprised as Hiccup told me I could become a full member of the academy. That didn't stop me from being shocked that he still asked me though. I mean, I've done some stupid things while I was on Berk.  
"So Crystal, what do you think?" Hiccup asked me.  
"Are you kidding? Yes I want to become a full member here."  
Everybody cheered and I said, "What are we going to do first?"


	9. Crystal's Backstory

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while this isn't a update to the story this is Crystal telling Hiccup about how she met Night. Enjoy  
I know one of the lines was from HTTYD 2, I just had to use it.

"I was 9 years old when I met Night. I had just pulled my biggest scam, I stole a basket of fish from a cranky old man. It may have not seemed like much but to me I was holding a feast. It had been days since I had last eaten and I was starving.  
The old man chased me into a very thick forest where I lost him. I was cooking one of the fish when I fell asleep, and when I woke up my fire was almost out of wood. I threw some of the wood I had gathered onto the fire, and when the flames leaped up I gasped.  
Across the fire from me was a pitch black dragon holding a fish in its mouth. It tossed the fish to me and let out a low growl. The dragon then leaped toward me, holding me down but not hurting me. I was too scared to scream by then. But then I heard a crack and the dragon's head whipped around. I heard a man's voice and the dragon flew away.  
I got to my feet and ran, abandoning my fish and fire, trying to get away from this man who I assumed was from the town. I knew that if he caught me he would bring me back to his village and the old man would pay for my whipping.  
I ran until I couldn't run any longer. I finally collapsed and dragged myself under a nearby bush, where I fell asleep.  
I woke up and went out to go find some more food. Stealing wasn't an option now that people knew there was a thief in their town. I managed to find a beehive hanging from a high branch, so I climbed up the tree and sent it crashing down.  
I was up in that tree for a good ten minutes until a purple blast shot out of the bushes and scattered the bees. I jumped down, every instinct in my body telling me to run, but I ignored it. I was about ready to pass out from hunger so I had to have that honey.  
I picked up a piece of the nest and started to lick it, when that same dragon came out of the bushes. It fired another purple blast at my feet and I scrambled backwards, still clutching the honeycomb. The dragon started to lick the other pieces and I finished mine. After I was done I just lay there, exhausted from all the running I had been doing.  
After a while I looked up and that dragon was curled up by the pieces of the hive. I went over and put my hand on its tail accidentally. It jolted up and pinned me down. It was about ready to fire when 5 men burst into the small clearing. The dragon took off and I got up and tried to run, but a bola caught me.  
When they took me back to their town, I was tied to a post with my back to the crowd. A large man came over and started to kick and punch me. This went on for several hours until I became desperate.  
Just as he was about to start whipping me I heard a roar and everybody fled inside their houses. A Monstrous Nightmare came up and started to sniff me and that was when I screamed. That dragon then cut my ropes trying to claw my hands, and I fell forwards, scared out of my mind. When the Nightmare sent the post up in flames I started to run and I made it back into the forest without any more injuries. After I had gone a good few miles I collapsed, and my last thought was 'I can't keep doing this.'  
After I woke up I started to look for something I could make a noose out of. I was done. I had no one and I couldn't win the fight to survive on my own. As I was looking I ran into that same black dragon again, it's pale blue eyes full of curiosity and wariness. 'I might as well just get it over with.' I thought to myself. I was then overcome by an extreme rage at everything that had happened, and I screamed at the dragon. 'KILL ME! KILL ME NOW! EVERTHING GOOD IN MY LIFE HAS BEEN TORN AWAY FROM ME AND I HAVE NO ONE SO JUST DO IT!'  
The dragon leaped away from me, probably scared by my tone of voice, when I started to break down, not loudly, but the dragon could hear me fine. I put my head down and stuck my hand out, giving the dragon something to aim at when I whispered to it 'Please kill me. You'd be doing me a favor.' But the dragon did something even more bizarre, it walked over and pressed its snout to my hand.  
I looked up at it and it withdrew its snout from my hand. I looked into the dragon's eyes and I saw longing, certainty, and gentleness in them. This wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature, who's soul, reflected my own.  
I leaned forward and embraced the dragon, whispering to it 'I've never seen another dragon like you. You must be the last of your kind. I don't have a family either, but now you have me.'  
Our warm embrace broke and it nuzzled me, as if saying 'And you have me.' A smile crept onto my face, the first one since my parents had died. She then flipped over and I looked at her. 'Oh you're a girl' I said to it. She turned back over and we were just resting for a minute when we heard shouts. My heart dropped to my stomach when I heard my tormentors voice 'I think the girls over here!' and he was coming strait towards us.  
I think the dragon sensed that I was terrified because she walked over to me and started to growl at the trembling bushes. I started to scramble backwards when the dragon stopped me. She crouched down and I was confused for a moment, and I got it. She wanted me to climb on.  
I got on and she turned around, facing the bushes. I crouched down, trying to get my balance because I knew we were going to have to make a quick getaway.  
When the man broke through the bushes the dragon let out a mighty roar and leaped toward him, knocking his crossbow out of his hands. She would have killed him if I hadn't told her to stop.  
She flew away at an amazing speed and we flew to the next island. That was our life for the next 6 years, stealing, always moving, and growing closer. But her name came that first night we were flying together. It was so beautiful, and she blended in so perfectly, it looked like she was part of the night sky. Night to me fit perfectly. Hiccup, she's not my best friend. She's so much more to me than that. She's my family." 


	10. Crystal vs Dragon Boy

In this story it is the younger version of Hiccup and the gang from HTTYD 1, Crystal is the same age as Hiccup, just imagine this scene in the academy with younger Hiccup and Crystal.

"Ready?" Fishlegs asked Hiccup and me.  
"Ready." We both said together.  
"3..2..1 GO!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut head-butted each other and Hiccup and me took off.  
Hiccup and me were both racing around the island and through the many mazes of sea stacks until we went through the traditional obstacle course and back to the academy. My dream race had begun.  
"Alright girl, lets show them what we can really do." I said to Night. She roared in reply and started to put on speed. I positioned myself in the saddle to make the ride easier on myself when Hiccup and Toothless zoomed past us and around the corner of the island.  
Night folded up her wings and swerved around the corner, my maneuvering abilities giving us an extra burst of speed as we did so. We were gaining on Hiccup, but right when we were about to pass him, we slowed down just a touch. I looked down at Night and she gave me a small nod. If we were going to win this race we had to do this now and it was the only time we could do this. Making sure that everything looked good with her flight patterns and what not, I slid off of her back and she grabbed me with her feet. Without slowing down she did a flip and I was tossed into the air, the momentum of the flip sending me flying over Hiccup towards the sea stacks. I was starting to fall when Night caught me on her back, and we darted toward the sea stacks.  
Quickly maneuvering our way through them, we headed toward the obstacle course, Hiccup no more than a tail's length behind us.  
Right before we darted into the trees I looked back at Hiccup and said "Lets finish this dragon boy."  
We both flew into the trees, Night pulling farther ahead every moment. I then looked back at Hiccup and saw him, far behind us. I slowed down a bit and thought about what I was doing. Did I really want to win again, after I had won so many times before? My instincts gave me my answer. I pushed on Night's saddle so that I would loose my balance, and I fell off of her, causing her to stop and catch me. Night barely snagged my shirt in her teeth, and as she did Hiccup raced passed us and turned towards the academy.  
Night then threw me up onto her back and we went full speed after Hiccup. I knew we weren't going to catch up to him though. Those extra few second were all he needed to win the race, and I wanted to make the outcome as believable as possible.  
Me and Night lost by only a muzzles length. I got off of her and stamped my foot, pretending to be frustrated, when really, I was glad I didn't win that race. I had everything I needed right here with me.  
Everybody started to congratulate Hiccup and I was walking out of the academy when Hiccup got in right front of me.  
"Thanks." He said to me.  
"What are you talking about?" I said nonchalantly, trying to keep the blush from creeping up my cheeks.  
He laughed and then changed the subject. "Dragon boy, huh?"  
"Yeah." I said. "Are you ok with that?"  
"Of course I am. It's a great nickname and I would like to be called that by someone other than Snotlout."  
"Yeah, ok." I tried hard to keep the disappointment out of my voice. I wanted that nickname to mean something special that he could relate to me, but he just thought it was a good nickname now spoken by someone who didn't annoy him.  
I started to get onto Night when he pulled me down and said "I'm sorry for being a jerk last month to you Crystal." Then he kissed me on the cheek and went over to Toothless. Now blushing beet red, I flew out of the academy laughing happily and smiling like there was no tomorrow.


	11. Realization and a Deranged Battle

I know now Berk is allied with the Outcasts and the Beserkers are gone but this chapter takes place before all that happens.

As I flew I really felt alive, free. My cheek was burning where Hiccup had kissed it. "Dragon boy kissed me." I whispered to Night. "HICCUP KISSED ME!" I yelled out to no one in particular.  
We landed on a sea stack quite a ways from the academy as I waited for the blush to come off my cheeks. That was when the realization of what I had been denying finally hit me: I liked Hiccup. I always had but I couldn't bring myself to admit it.  
After I calmed down me and Night flew around until it got dark. We were just turning back towards the village when Night swerved suddenly towards one of the larger sea stacks and hid behind it. And that was when I heard Hiccup's voice. Being as quiet as possible I tilted my head and listened to their conversation.  
"Astrid listen-" Hiccup started.  
"No you listen Hiccup, Crystal likes you. You had to have noticed it." Astrid said.  
I begged him to say 'Yes I have noticed and I like her back.' But what he said instead shattered my heart.  
"No. Of course she doesn't like me. We're just friends and that kiss was because I was sorry for ignoring her that past month and I felt bad."  
I didn't hear what the rest of the conversation was because I was already flying back to the village. I flew into Hiccup's room and downstairs where I cried into Night. She gently cooed at me and snarled when Hiccup came in.  
He sat down next to me and said "Another nightmare?"  
I considered telling him the truth but then I realized I would just make him mad so I said "Yeah. Same one."  
"You want to talk about it?"  
"No, I would just rather be alone for a minute."  
When Hiccup went up to his room I just flopped down and fell asleep, purely exhausted and heartbroken.

(Afternoon the next day)

I woke up, rubbing my eyes. I looked out the window and realized I had slept into the afternoon of the next day. Oh well. I felt to miserable to do much anyway.  
I looked out the window and saw a shadow slipping between houses, coming closer to Hiccup's. Feeling wary, I looked back at Night and that was when the shadow slammed into me. It pinned me down and I realized the shadow was a teenager, dressed in full armor with 3 purple lines painted over his right eye. He looked like he had a screw loose.  
"Got you Hic-" He didn't get to finish his sentence. Night fired a plasma blast at him and he was knocked against the wall.  
I scrambled backwards and looked around for my shield. I spotted it on a shelf across the room. Stoick probably put it there. So I reached down for the nearest weapon I had. The knife on my belt. I then grabbed another one that I had stashed underneath my tarp.  
Standing up, I took a good look at this stranger. He too was starting to get up, and he threw two bola's at Night before she could do anything. One muzzled her, and the other pinned her wings to her sides. Now unable to do anything, she could only watch as I battled this maniac.  
He ran at me with a sword, which I blocked with my knives. Instinct took over, since I didn't really have a plan.  
"Who are you? You maniac!" I said as his sword came dangerously close to my throat.  
"Dagur. Dagur the Deranged!" he laughed. "And you may not be Hiccup, but I'll take your dragon anyway!"  
Our blades collided, and now it was just a question of who was stronger. I was forced to my knees when he whispered "Your dragons mine."  
That last comment made me so furious that I slashed his hand and he dropped his sword. Now he was on his knees. The sword now covered with blood, I picked up the sword and pointed it at him. "What do you want with my dragon?" I said to him.  
He didn't answer, but he started to laugh. "You think this is over huh. But I'm not the last of them. Your village will be burnt to the ground." He gave another laugh and ran out of the house, leaving me to collapse on the ground. 


	12. Kisses, Chases and Returns

(A few hours later)

"Come on Crystal, wake up." I heard Hiccup say as I slowly regained consciousness.  
I sat up and held my aching head, slowly remembering what had happened.  
"Dagur." I gasped. "Attacked me and Night. Not the end."  
I fell back onto the tarp and groaned. Falling asleep instantly.  
(The next day)  
I woke up, Hiccup sitting beside me. He held two cups of what I assumed was tea. He helped me sit up and gave me a cup of tea. "Are you ok?" he asked. "You were out for a full day after I found you passed out on the floor with a bloody sword in your hand. What happened?"  
So as I sipped my tea I told Hiccup everything about the attack, Dagur, and how he said that there was another attack coming. He listened intently and then looked down at his tea.  
"Well then we have to prepare for battle." Both me and him stood up and I felt a rush of warmth and energy as I did so.  
"What was in that tea?" I asked Hiccup.  
"It's a special tea Gothi made that helps the shocked and/or wounded recover from a traumatic event."  
"Well that was just what I needed."  
I walked over to Night who was standing by Toothless, watching me. Hiccup followed me and gave Toothless a light pat on the head.  
As I saw him doing that, my heart fluttered and I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.  
He looked over at me, confusion evident on his face and I gasped. I had ruined everything. Now Hiccup knew, and things would be awkward between us now. Not to mention the fact that Astrid liked Hiccup as well.  
"Hiccup?" an achingly familiar voice said in the doorway.  
I turned around to see Astrid, hurt plastered all over her face.  
Knowing that I needed to go now, I looked back at Hiccup and said, "Thanks for everything, and I'm sorry for ruining all of it." I grabbed a basket of fish and my shield and flew out of the house on Night, not caring that Hiccup was following me, because I was never going back.

We had flown for half an hour, when I found a sea cave and flew into it. I jumped off of Night and sat down on a rock, waiting for Hiccup to catch up.  
A few minutes later he showed up. "Ok, what the heck is going on here?  
Why did you run away? Why did you kiss me? Why didn't you stop and come back to Berk with me?  
I took a deep breath and turned away from him, not wanting to see his face. "I ran away because I ruined everything, you and Astrid and your relationship, your record as the fastest dragon rider. I kissed you because I like you Hiccup and I didn't stop to go back with you because you broke my heart when you said you didn't like me when you talked to Astrid about the kiss back at the academy. That's why Hiccup, okay!"  
I snuck a quick glance over my shoulder at his shocked face and I heard him whisper to himself "Astrid was right."  
"Yes she was. Now just leave already, I, I just want to be alone."  
Just then Astrid showed up. "Hiccup," she said. "So many Outcasts, all headed for Berk, we need your help."  
Hiccup hopped onto Toothless and said to me "You coming?"  
I shook my head.  
He stared at me for a second and then said "Fine, stay here. But we won't win this without you. And if we die, it will be on your head."  
Hiccup and Astrid took off and I watched them go. I sat back down, and Night stared at me, disappointment evident on her face.  
"I know, I know. But if I go back I'll just get hurt more." But then I thought about all of them. Hiccup, Astrid, Stoick, the took me in and they would die if I wasn't there to help them. And I would feel terrible for the rest of my life if I let them die. I wouldn't be able to live with myself.  
Making up my mind, I hopped onto Night and we flew towards Berk.


	13. The Attack

Hiccup's POV

BOOM! CRASH! BAM! was all I heard for 10 minutes as me and Toothless ducked swerved and blasted, trying to knock the Outcasts down and off of their dragons. Just then a large boulder came hurdling toward me.  
"Toothless, plasma blast! I waited for the boulder to explode on contact but it never did. Toothless was out of shots. The boulder slammed into Toothless and we went down.  
Toothless managed to land on his feet, but he then collapsed. Alvin rode atop a Whispering Death and said "End of the line runt!"  
I looked at Alvin, nothing but anger in my eyes. "You should be here Crystal." I murmured. Then a purple blast hit the Whispering Death and I looked up. I had never been so glad to see someone in my life. "Crystal" I whispered.

Crystal's POV

Without missing a beat I jumped off of Night and went over to Toothless, taking off the basket of fish I had and knocking it over. While Toothless was eating I went over to Night and unhooked my shield from her saddle. I then jumped on top of Night again and I looked at Hiccup. "Thanks for smacking some sense into me dragon boy. Now lets get these Outcasts off of Berk."  
He smiled and got on top of Toothless and we both took to sky. I swerved to the right and saw an Outcast on a Changwing attacking one of Berk's ships. I shot the grappling hook at him and once it was wrapped around him I tossed him in the ocean.  
Just then I saw a boulder coming toward us, but there wasn't time to blast it. I crouched down and Night did a loop right around the boulder. I let out a small shriek as my hair brushed the boulder.  
This went on for a while. Me and Night dodging any attack that was thrown at us. Some arrows were shot at us and they would have run me through if Night hadn't have moved her body so that I would momentarily be in the air.  
"There's too many of them." I said. "Lets get a better view on the situation." So we flew up out of range of the Outcast's attacks and I gasped. We were hopelessly outnumbered just with the ships alone. Not to mention the 15 or so outcasts on dragons.  
For a moment I just watched. Then I turned my head away, a single tear going down my cheek. "No." I whispered. No, I wouldn't let the Outcasts destroy my home.  
"Alright Night. Let's go." Night sped downward at an incredible speed and we zoomed right in between two Outcast ships, rocking both of them in the process. We flew like this for a little bit, zooming right above the water. I then saw an Outcast ship the twins were attacking.  
"Perfect" I whispered. We went towards the ship and I yelled out "Barrel roll, multiple blasts" copying Hiccup's famous rescue move. The Outcasts didn't even know what hit them, just three blasts and the ship went down. I then flew upward, hitting Outcasts on dragons with arrows. I then went up to Hiccup and said "Need some help?"  
"Please."  
We then went back-to-back and started to defeat any Outcast that came our way. I then saw Savage on a Nadder about to fire at Hiccup. I was hoping Hiccup would see him but he was all ready occupied with another Outcast on a Zippleback. Quick as a flash I turned Night around and fired at Savage, and both him and his dragon went down.  
I smiled at Hiccup and he said to me "Thanks." I looked behind him, as he was busy battling with yet another Outcast on a dragon, and I gasped. Another Outcast snuck up behind him, riding a Gronckle, and he was holding a crossbow. I reached for an arrow, but my hand closed on empty air, and that was when the Outcast fired. I knew that Outcast was going for the kill, and I had to protect Hiccup. I then jumped off of Night and tried to shield Hiccup with my body. And I succeeded. I just wish it didn't hurt so much.  
The arrow pierced my left leg just below my knee. A pain flashed like lightning through my body and then I couldn't feel anything. I landed on Toothless and rolled down his tail until I was free falling toward the ocean. But I wasn't worried. Night would catch me and we could keep going. Night swooped down to catch me and I landed on her back. She was headed toward the shore when I heard a crossbow fire. It pierced some part of Night and she went down. And that's when we hit the water. For a moment I just felt at peace when two pairs of scaly feet pulled me out of the water. I just hung there limply until we reached the shore. Then I was gently put down and I saw Hiccup get off of Toothless. He raced over to me and put his ear to my chest.  
"Hiccup." I said weakly. "Where's Night?"  
"Shh don't talk, save your strength. Your hurt bad." Hiccup managed to pick me up with a lot of effort and placed me on top of Toothless. And that was when my vision started to get blurry. I heard something emerge from the water and I saw Night looking down at me, worry in her eyes.  
"Hiccup." I said again, only a lot weaker. I turned my head to look at Hiccup, who was beside Toothless holding my hand.  
"Please, stay with me." He whispered. But then my vision started to get really blurry and everything went black. 


	14. Waking UP

I woke up in Hiccup's bed, head pounding and stomach growling; exactly the way I felt when I first came to Berk. It took me a few minutes to realize what I was doing here and then I remembered, the attack, me and Night both going down, me getting shot in the leg.  
I sat up and stood up, dizzy from the sudden movements, causing me to collapse. But right before I hit the floor, something black and scaly caught me.  
"Night, your ok." I embraced my dragon, and for a few minutes we stayed like that, so happy to see each other again. Then Night unfolded her wings, letting me see her tail.  
"No." I gasped. The left half of her tail was missing. She couldn't fly ever again, at least not without my help. She then nuzzled my left leg, or my left prosthetic leg.  
"How did this happen?" I whispered. Yes, the arrow struck my leg, but I didn't feel much pain after Hiccup caught me. I was fine. I had so many questions, and I needed answers.  
It seemed like it took ages, but I finally made it to the front door. I took a deep breath and opened it.  
A cold gust of wind hit my face and I gasped. Everything was blanketed in a layer of snow. But that wasn't possible. When the attack started it was early winter. I was out one, two months?  
I shook my head to stop myself from thinking too much and I took my first step without Night's assistance with my new leg. So far so good. Second step, huge mistake. My metal leg slipped on the icy stairs and I managed to catch myself before I landed in a Gronkle snowdragon.  
Night came over to me and I pushed myself up, and I tried again. I felt so stupid trying to learn to walk again like I was 3. Night shielded me from sight. I didn't want to see anyone. As we got closer to the plaza I saw the decerations and I realized that the Snoggltog festival was going on right now.  
Night put her wings down and I said to her "Perfect timing huh girl?"  
That was when Astrid slammed into me. "Crystal! Your alive!" She gave me a bone crushing hug and I stammered out "Can't breathe.." and she let go of me. The other teens surrounded me and carried me out into the plaza where a huge decorated tree was set up.  
The teens put me down and everybody kept saying "The hero is alive! The hero is alive!"  
That got my attention "Hero? What? I'm no hero."  
"You are to me." Stoick said. "If you hadn't have taken that arrow for Hiccup, it certainly would have killed him. You risked your life to save my son's. Crystal, those are the qualities of a hero, and you and Hiccup both have them."  
Suddenly reality came flooding back to me and I remembered what I felt for Hiccup. I had to tell him. "Stoick, I need to see Hiccup."  
"He's in the armory. I'll get him now."  
He was walking towards the armory when I stopped him. "Stoick, don't tell him that I'm here, just tell him somebody got him a gift for Snoggltog and its out in the plaza."  
He continued walking but I knew he would do what I told him. I followed Astrid and the other dragon riders up to the base of the tree where we started to talk.  
"Astrid, listen. I know you like Hiccup, and he likes you but when I see him I have to tell him how I feel. I'm so sorry. After that I'll back off and-"  
Astrid cut me off "Crystal, its ok. What you did out on the battlefield proves that you love Hiccup with all your heart and if anyone should stay out of it I should. Hiccup likes you. He sat by your bed all the nights you were unconscious, hoping that you would wake up. Now let's get you to the armory."  
Astrid pulled me up from where I was sitting and she spun me around, leaving me staring at a dumbstruck Hiccup in the center of the plaza.  
My body reacted before my mind did and I ran over to him and gave him a hug, tears of happiness streaming down my face. I was probably ruining his shirt but I didn't care. When we broke apart I didn't give Hiccup a chance to speak before I kissed him. It only lasted for half a second before I realized what I was doing and we broke apart.  
"Sorry." I said to him.  
"It's alright."  
"Well at least now I can tell you that I like you."  
"What?"  
"Nothing. So how come I have a metal leg?"  
"We got the arrow out and patched you up, but after about a week infection set in. Gothi decided it was better for that part of your leg to be removed, rather than risk the infection spreading and you possibly dying from it."  
"Oh, ok. How long was I out?"  
"Two months. We had to spoon feed you mush and water. When you stopped accepting the food yesterday, I thought you were dead."  
"We?" Stoick said, coming up to us. "Hiccup wouldn't let anyone else touch you."  
"Oh." I turned beet red and took a step backward, feeling awkward.  
I could hear Hiccup murmuring to himself and he was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice me moving closer.  
I could hear him more clearly now. "Stupid." He murmured. "Why did you have to tell her how long she was out? Now you've freaked her out. Come on, she's just admitted it to you. Tell her!"  
True I was a little freaked out, but I also thought it was sweet. Maybe I should tell him that. I took a big step forward and got right next to him and I looked over at Astrid. I sent her a look. _If you don't want me to do this I won't. I've already done what I said I was going to do. I'll back off._  
Astrid shot me a look that said _Don't you dare. Hiccup really likes you; don't ruin it for him or yourself. Anyway, you guys look really cute together._  
I said to Hiccup, "That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me. Thank you." I leaned forward and I gave him another kiss, only this one was longer and there was a lot more feeling put into it.  
Hiccup grabbed my hand and squeezed it and said to me "I'm not dreaming right?"  
"No dragon boy you're not dreaming."  
"How do you know?"  
"Because my heart doesn't go a million miles an hour when I'm asleep."  
I hugged him again and this time he returned the hug. I couldn't be happier. Then the perfect moment was ruined when my stomach growled. We broke apart and I said "Sorry. I'm kind of starving."  
"Well then lets not keep you waiting." Stoick said. "The feast is right in there."  
We all ran in and I immediately dove into the food. After several minutes of stuffing myself I realized Hiccup was gone.  
I was maybe a little too frantic when I was searching for him, but I loved that boy.  
I turned around and saw him coming in carrying a saddle and something folded up. I raced toward him and tackled him in another hug.  
He let out a grunt and I let him go. Now I could see what Hiccup was holding. A new leather saddle, a stirrup that my metal leg would fit into, and a black dragon tail. "Why did you get me this?" I asked him. I knew the answer but I just wanted to hear him say it.  
"It's your Snoggletog present." Hiccup said. "Night can fly again."  
Then Night came up behind me and gave me a big lick on the face. "I missed you too girl." I said to her. I kissed her snout and I turned back to Hiccup. He put down the tail and we went off together. I did everything that night, sang, danced, ate, I even got a chance to see some cute baby dragons.  
Actually, there was one thing I never did that night.  
I never let go of Hiccup's hand.


End file.
